<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone's Someone by ashhhhksf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204946">Someone's Someone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashhhhksf/pseuds/ashhhhksf'>ashhhhksf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Gen, Post-Canon, Soulmates, sort of angsty?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashhhhksf/pseuds/ashhhhksf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"A soulmate isn’t someone who completes you. No, a soulmate is someone who inspires you to complete yourself."<br/>- Bianca Sparacino</p>
<p>In which Asmodeus learns to love himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone's Someone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anything in italics is accredited to <a href="https://thoughtcatalog.com/bianca-sparacino/2016/09/a-soulmate-doesnt-complete-you-they-inspire-you-to-complete-yourself/">Bianca Sparacino</a>! I saw this piece of writing and was like, holy crap I need to write something with Asmo on this. Title is from Someone’s Someone by Monsta X :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>A soulmate isn’t someone who completes you. No, a soulmate is someone who inspires you to complete yourself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asmodeus didn’t know when or how it happened, all he knew was that he had found his soulmate. He didn’t think they’d be in the form of a fiery human, someone with a loud and joyful laugh, with dreams and a future to look forward to. Someone whose lifespan was nothing compared to his. He sat there at times, wondering how they managed to meet- how someone as amazing as them was the one person who would make him feel whole. They made him feel see-through, as if there was no point in wearing a mask around them, no point in covering up his blemishes. All he could do was lay himself bare for their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A soulmate is someone who does not judge you for your flaws. A soulmate is someone who sees your jagged edges, who sees the parts of you that have been weathered by love and by life, who sees the wars that you fight, and who chooses to stand beside you. A soulmate is someone who watches as you confront your scars from the inside; always encouraging you to heal on your own time, in your own way; always encouraging you to keep going.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, they’d card their hands through his hair and tell him how beautiful he was, hold his face and kiss him until the morning came. He took it all in stride, accepting their love in spite of himself. He’d take them in his arms, stay with them even if there was a storm within that refused to calm. He would lay claim to their heart and give them all his wretched being could give. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And take they did. His words became their air, they needed him in their life. They would have to give their soul to him a hundred times over just to pay back the love he gave them. There was no way they’d be able to give him the love he was seeking in their lifetime, but they would try their best. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were there for him as his rock, not once leaving his side as he faced his own fears, as he grew and flourished into a new person. With each passing day, they watched as he bloomed like the roses that decorated his bedroom, like the cyclamen in the midst of winter, to see him become more beautiful than ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A soulmate is someone who challenges you to challenge yourself. Someone who sees the potential that courses through your bones, and who lets you know exactly what you are capable of. They help you to open your eyes, to come to terms with the fact that you are powerful beyond measure. They see you in ways that you have never been able to see yourself, and they are not afraid to inspire you until you finally see it too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the day, he’d wear his mask, act as he usually did and do his best to bring joy to their world. He would help them grow, listen to them when they needed it. He promised them that he would never leave them. He knew he should’ve let go, let them be free the moment he had fallen for them, but it was inevitable. He enjoyed standing in their shadow and watching them flourish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At night, he’d hold them close and revel in the feeling of them in his arms. He’d ignore the universe’s taunting, the sounds that would remind him that they weren’t in the Devildom for forever, that their time together would eventually come to an end. He wanted to give them as much as possible before they left, wanted to grow by their side, have them hold him even if he had thorns. Even if he didn’t deserve it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was selfish of him, to think he could even touch them. They were so close, yet so far. He couldn’t grow with them, he would only be a thorn in their side, dragging them back with each step being a painful reminder that he was still there. Still, they stayed. Even if he insisted that they continue to reach upwards without him. They promised him that they’d be there, no matter how many times his thorns would prick him, no longer how long he would stay in his dormant state. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t always understand why they would stay by him. But they opened his eyes to the fact that he was more than just his sin, more than just a fallen angel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>See, a soulmate is someone who is not afraid of your growth. They do not feel the need to close you off, to protect you from becoming as big as you were always meant to be. They do not feel inadequate when they see you soar, when they see something new within you spark. A soulmate is someone who will never vilify you for changing, for doing the things you have always held yourself back from doing, because a soulmate knows that you are building yourself into someone you are proud of, and that is so beautiful to them – that is what they have always hoped for you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even lust could learn how to love, himself, the people around him. He was worthy, they taught him that. He wasn’t limited to what the others expected him to be, he was allowed to feel happy, he was allowed to feel hurt. Above all, he was allowed to love. He learnt that they enjoyed seeing him grow just as much as he enjoyed seeing them flourish. They told him that his thorns would always be there, that even the most beautiful things don’t have to be imperfect. That was what made them beautiful. They embraced him as a whole, they didn’t dare clip his wings, they never told him his feelings were invalid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered the night they left the Devildom. He didn’t feel empty, for they had helped him fill the hole by helping him embrace himself. He showed them a whole new side of himself, the side full of pain and sorrow, the side he worked so hard to hide from the world. They took that side, and didn’t change it one bit. All they had done was give it some water, fresh air and sunlight. They had given him love, empathy and kindness. They had helped him become someone they could both be proud of, someone he could show the world with no regrets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So no, a soulmate does not complete you – they inspire you to complete yourself. A soulmate is the person who supports your direction, who motivates and encourages you to stretch, to change, to reinvent yourself until you are happy. A soulmate is someone who loves you with so much conviction, and so much heart, that it is nearly impossible to doubt just how capable you are of becoming exactly who you have always wanted to be.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk what else to say im just happy i finished this before his bday was over in my timezone</p>
<p>check out my twitter!! @soichirios</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>